


"Шанхайская зарисовка"

by Youku_Toshiku_Shiery



Series: "Шанхай 2011" [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery/pseuds/Youku_Toshiku_Shiery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мини-рассказ написан по событиям 16-18 декабря 2011 года, когда Адам с группой выступали в Шанхае на закрытой вечеринке AMWAY. Это был первый концерт для Эшли в качестве басистки Адама.<br/>автор - Youku Toshiku</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Шанхайская зарисовка"

Эшли никогда не считала себя чересчур любопытной, да и вышла она уже из того возраста, когда совать нос в чужую личную жизнь казалось всего лишь невинным развлечением. Тем более сейчас – оказавшись в новом коллективе – ей должно быть просто не до любопытства, не говоря уже об этической стороне… Но некоторые вещи – нюансы – мелочи, по сути – так бросались в глаза, словно нарочно, что не замечать их не получалось даже при безумной занятости, вполне понятном волнении перед первым выступлением и твердом настрое на невмешательство.   
Четырнадцатичасовой перелет – довольно удобное время для размышлений. Хотя, наверное, Эш стоило думать о том, как ее встретят фанаты – все-таки, первый выход, как она справится на сцене с сыгранным коллективом, не забыла ли она дома свое успокоительное… Но в голову лезли совершенно посторонние мысли. Например, почему Адам был так расстроен неожиданной накладкой, из-за которой группе пришлось лететь отдельно, другим самолетом? Ведь разница в полчаса никак не могла повлиять на их планы, тем более что выступление должно состояться только послезавтра… Или с кем постоянно переписывался по смс Томми Джо, не поднимая головы от айфона, пока стюардесса вежливо не попросила его отключить мобильную связь. И почему на вопрос Джереми – их менеджера – несколько дней назад, заказывать ли Адаму одиночный люкс или на двоих, певец буркнул: «Второе», хотя Эш точно помнила, что Саули собирался провести эти выходные дома, в Финляндии…   
Трудно быть новым человеком в уже сложившейся компании, как бы тепло тебя не приняли, все равно понадобится время, пока ты научишься «читать» взгляды, намеки, обороненные вскользь фразы. Эшли безумно нравились все эти замечательные милые люди, которые приняли ее, без преувеличения, как родную, но иногда… иногда слишком чувствовалось, что она еще совсем чужая им. Вот например как сейчас, когда приятный голос бортпроводницы сообщил, что самолет прибыл в аэропорт Шанхая, и Томми Джо первым делом включил свой айфон, дождался загрузки сообщений и расцвел такой искренней счастливой улыбкой, что Эш показалось, будто в салоне самолета включили дополнительное освящение.  
– Долетел нормально? – спросил Айзек, с ласковой понимающей улыбкой глядя на приятеля.  
– Ага, – довольно выдохнул блондин. – Пишет, там народу – тьма. Будет весело.  
«Ну, вот и о чем они?» – с тоской подумала девушка, отворачиваясь. Чувствовать себя «лишней» не очень-то приятно.  
И все же, Эшли старалась оставаться беспристрастной. Она даже изо всех сил пыталась не удивляться, когда по приезду в отель Джереми отправил их с Айзеком на рецепцию оформлять номера, а Томми сразу попросил пройти к отдельно расположенному лифту, ведущему, как выяснилось позже, в местный роял-люкс. В конце концов, это совершено не ее дело, с кем собирается проводить ночь их лидер-гитарист… и их вокалист, если уж на то пошло.  
«Надо перестать думать о них. Я уже начинаю уподобляться этим чокнутым фанатам, как их там… «шипперам Адомми». Делать мне больше нечего?»  
Но человеческая натура так устроена, что стоит заронить в мозг зерно – сомнений ли, догадок – как оно начинает прорастать там, пускать корни, порабощая ум. Весь следующий день Эшли ловила себя на мысли, что невольно наблюдает за Адамом и его гитаристом – благо, у нее было предостаточно возможностей. С тех пор, как она познакомилась со своими теперешними коллегами, девушка впервые видела их в такой неформальной обстановке. Последние недели были под завязку заполнены репетициями, и на личную жизнь ни у кого из музыкантов не оставалось ни времени, ни сил. А сейчас, наблюдая за этими двумя, Эш все больше запутывалась в сложности отношений внутри группы.   
Вот они встретились в холле после завтрака – Томми целомудренно пришел с Айзеком, но тем самым вызвал у Эшли лишь снисходительную ухмылку: достаточно было взглянуть на сытый довольный взгляд Адама, чтобы понять… Впрочем, ее по-прежнему это не касалось. Нет и нет.  
Прогулка по промозглому зимнему Шанхаю показалась бы совсем нудной, если бы не увлекательное представление, которое Эш лицезрела уже с явным удовольствием. Адам шел на два шага впереди остальных, но вполоборота к задумчиво вышагивавшему рядом Томми. Вокалисту приходилось слегка наклоняться, они постоянно о чем-то говорили вполголоса, улыбались, и Эшли казалось, что они с трудом сдерживаются, чтобы не подойти ближе, не переплести пальцы. Правда – так похоже! Томми шел размеренным шагом, не ускоряя, не замедляя темп, Адаму с его великолепными длинными ногами приходилось подстраиваться и слегка притормаживать – и в этом было уже так много всего…   
Адам в магазине – кокетничал с продавщицами, вертелся перед зеркалом, кидал игривые взгляды за спину охранника, зная, что на противоположной стороне улицы стайка поклонниц, затаив дыхание, снимала на камеры телефонов каждое его движение. Заскучавшие сопровождающие занимали себя вялыми разговорами ни о чем, а Эшли вдруг выпала из беседы, заметив с каким выражением Томми смотрел на своего… босса. Любовался, чуть снисходительно, но с таким искренним обожанием и даже желанием во взгляде, что девушке стало неловко, как будто она случайно подсмотрела нечто, предназначавшееся для одного зрителя.   
– Это так странно… Они такие странные. Почему они не вместе, если… Зачем это все?  
Муж на другом конце земного шара только посмеивался, поддразнивая любимую супругу.  
– Вот не думал, что ты у меня такая впечатлительная! И вообще, что ты все о них, да о них? Расскажи, как тебе Шанхай? Как вас встретили поклонники?..  
Перебить неуемное любопытство, все больше овладевавшее Эшли, оказалось способно только выступление – то, ради чего все они проделали этот неблизкий путь. Шоу прошло блестяще, находиться на сцене вместе с Адамом было само по себе огромным потрясением, а как их принимали зрители! Как люди пели вместе с ними каждую песню, каким восторгом горели их глаза! Эш чувствовала себя в равной степени вымотанной физически и на седьмом небе от счастья – впечатления от ее первого шоу в составе глэмбэнд перекрыли все остальные переживания. Эмоциональное возбуждение вылилось в неспокойный сон и головную боль. Эш проснулась около шести утра, повертелась в постели, пытаясь найти удобное положение, и сдалась – увы, в подобных случаях ей могло помочь только кофе с коньяком. Можно было, конечно, заказать «лекарство» в номер, но девушке вдруг остро захотелось пройтись – размяться, проветрить голову. Накинув спортивный костюм и вдев ноги в мягкие тапочки, Эшли вышла из номера, рассеянно прошла мимо лифтов к лестнице и опомнилась только, когда услышала на пролет ниже смутно знакомые тихие голоса, заставившие ее замереть на месте и вжаться в стену, затаив дыхание.   
– Не хочу… никуда не хочу лететь без тебя…  
– Ну, только меня вам там и не хватало, – короткий смешок одного прервал горестный выдох другого.  
– Ты знаешь, о чем я. Я вообще не хочу туда лететь… Там… холодно, черт возьми! И там не будет тебя… Фак, это жестоко – неделя так далеко друг от друга...  
– Хэй, бэбибой, выше нос! В конце концов, всего какая-то неделя! Думаю, тебе там не дадут скучать…   
– А ты?.. Будешь скучать? По мне, мм? Скажи…   
Интонации Адама стали вдруг настолько интимными, что у Эшли вспыхнули щеки и застучал в висках пульс. Это было… слишком… все это, чему она невольно оказалась свидетелем. Захотелось немедленно обнаружить себя, пока те двое не перешли еще какие-то границы, если между ними вообще существовало нечто подобное. Или сигануть наверх, подальше от этой… чужой любви – слишком обнаженной сейчас, не для стороннего наблюдателя. Эш, конечно, не сделала ни первого, ни второго: признаться, что она подслушивала и чуть ли не подсматривала за своим боссом и его любовником – это не лучшее начало карьеры. «Любовником? Да нет, вряд ли… Тут все гораздо глубже…»   
Пока девушка боролась с собой, разговоры внизу сошли на нет, уступив место влажным поцелуям, тяжелому дыханию, неразборчивому шепоту в губы друг друга. Эшли оставалось только надеяться, что это свидание не закончится чем-то еще более горячим – тут, на лестничной клетке чужого отеля. Но в тишине вдруг раздалось отчетливое жужжание телефона, и Адам чертыхаясь, отрывисто ответил на звонок, не скрывая своего недовольства.  
– Мне пора… Черт, я…  
– Иди уже. Удачи там. И… счастливо долететь, что ли…  
– Люблю тебя… Будь на связи хорошо? Буду писать. И ты… когда прилетите…  
– Иди, опоздаешь же, давай… – в голосе Томми нежность, смех и что-то еще… неуловимое… – Беги! Люблю…  
Торопливый поцелуй, быстрые шаги, хлопок двери. Эшли не заметила, что уже несколько секунд боялась выдохнуть, пока не услышала длинный обреченный выдох Томми.   
– Ладно, – сказал блондин тихо сам себе. – Поспать, не поспать?.. Или кофе выпить?..  
И снова жужжание айфона – и тихий смешок в ответ. Пока за блондином не захлопнулась дверь на первом этаже, Эшли так и не рискнула нормально выдохнуть. Колени подрагивали, сон – как и головную боль – словно рукой сняло. Девушка решила не испытывать больше судьбу и, развернувшись, бодро оправилась обратно в свой номер. Кофе можно и заказать. А пока его будут готовить, она откроет ноутбук и забьет в поисковике странное слово: «Adommy» – потому что, пожалуй, после фееричного выступления накануне вечером это останется самым сильным впечатлением от поездки в Шанхай перед Рождеством.


End file.
